The Uzumaki and the Uchiha
by Dota1416
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Naruto. Naruto will be stronger. He will be a bit evil later. And also Satsuki will be nicer! Not an emo girl! They will meet at childhood and continue their journey as shinobi. Will Naruto destroy the village after he turned evil? Let's find out!
1. Prologue

**I got this whole new idea while I was reading a NaruSasu fan fiction. I really loved that pairing. So I am going to write one now. I still haven't finished checking my only other story. But, I will continue it later. I was out of idea for chapter 16 (mostly I hate rechecking). I will continue it after my final exams have finished. I hope you guys will like this story. I will also try to use less dialogue too. Because my first one has too many dialogues and it feels a little bit silly cuz of that.**

 **Anyway, let's talk about this story. Satsuki (female version of Sasuke) will be a little bit nicer. Naruto will be a little bit smarter, more powerful. He will turn evil but not 100% evil. We will stop the chit-chat here. Enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 15/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: 23/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Konoha**

It was a pleasant day in a peaceful village of Konoha. Everything was peaceful and quiet. A young and an elderly woman were walking towards the gate of the village.

The old one has dark eyes. Her hair was pulled back in twin buns. She was wearing a simple long kimono. Her name was Koharu Utatane, a member of the Konoha Council.

The younger one was a beautiful red-head. She had a slender but feminine build, fair skin, and violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless green blouse. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

The two of them were heading towards the gate to leave the village for an important _matter_. The two of them saw a young woman with black long hair walking towards them embracing a baby.

"Hey Mikoto!" shouted the red-head.

"Kushina?"

Kushina then saw that she was carrying a baby. "Wow, he is so cute." she said.

"She, it is she."

"Oh ... what's her name?"

"Satsuki, Satsuki Uchiha" the woman answered proudly. Kushina poked the baby in the cheeks. "I hope she will become good friends with my little Naruto." she said excitedly.

"Naruto? ... It's a nice name."

"Anyway, where are you going Kushina? Isn't your due date close? Shouldn't you rest?"

"Yes, you are right. And his due date is today." she said.

The other woman was surprised. "Oh ..." Her friend was going to be a mother soon. The red-head then leaned closer to her and whispered "Does it hurt?" worriedly.

However, Mikoto never had a chance to answer. Koharu put her hand on the pregnant girl's shoulder and said "We have to go now." She continued to walk towards the gate.

"Oh, okay. See ya later Mikoto." she said as she waved at her and followed the councillor.

She waved back at her.

 **At Night**

Kushina was now lying on a bed laboring a child. She was moaning in pain. Her husband was also trying his best not to let the _thing_ sealed inside her out. "Will she be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course she will." Koharu replied.

"But I have never seen her hurt like this before." he replied still worrying about his wife.

"Come on, you are the 4th Hokage. Stop being a scaredy cat. Just focus on the seal." she ordered.

"Hai, Hai" he refocused on the seal. He was the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village. He can't let the _thing_ inside her get released. He had to protect the village. "Naruto please come out. Kyubi you stay." he said.

Then, he heard a baby crying. Koharu took the baby and walked towards Kushina. She was panting heavily. "Kushina, here is your child. It a boy." she said as she handed her the baby.

"He is so adorable. He has your eyes and hair, Minato while he has my cheeks." she said as she looked at her sleeping baby. Minato walked towards her "Yeah, you are right." he said as he watched close to his child.

Then Koharu came back. "I will take your baby to your home. You just help your wife." she said as she took the baby to take him to Minato's home.

After the woman had left them, they heard a scream. Minato looked up and saw a man in an orange mask wearing a black cloak. "Minato, give me the nine tails so I will spare your child." he said as he aimed his kunai towards the newborn baby.

"Wait. Don't do anything in haste!" he shouted.

The masked man threw the baby in the air. But in a flash of yellow, he appeared beside his flying baby and grabbed him. He then heard something in his ears. He saw a paper bomb. "Minato!" shouted the lying woman as she saw that too.

Minato disappeared and removed the paper bomb from his baby. He then jumped out of the hut. The bomb exploded and destroyed it. He then disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared back in his house. He put his baby in a cradle. "Stay here Naruto. I will go and rescue your mother." he said as he disappeared again.

The 4th Hokage appeared on his stone head. He saw a big poof of smoke from the place where he left his wife. When the smoke cleared, it revealed an orange nine-tailed beast raging towards the village.

The nine-tailed fox noticed him and started to create a Bijudama.

"So you noticed me huh? I won't let you destroy this place." he said as he did some hand signs. The beast shot the big purple ball towards him. But before it could reach him, strange symbols appeared around it and the bijudama disappeared in front of him. He threw his tri pronged kunai towards a mountain away from the village.

The mountain then exploded.

He noticed that there was someone behind him so he used another of his kunai to attack him but his hand passed right through the masked man. He man grabbed his hand. The surrounding around them started to swivel and suck them. He used his Haraishin no Jutsu to escape from it.

He reappeared back to his wife. He took her back to their child, Naruto. He put her down beside him. "Stay here with Naruto." he said softly. The woman turned towards her child and tears started to fall from her eyes as she hugged him. He clenched his fists.

"I will be back in a while." he said as he wore his white coat with a kanji '4th Hokage'. He disappeared in a flash.

He reappeared back in front of the mask man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I already have what I wanted."

"What are you planning to do with the nine tails?" he asked.

"That doesn't concern you." he said wore a chain on his right and left arm. The two of them rushed towards each other. But Minato went past him and he got trapped in his chains. He teleported away using another of his kunai.

 _'Huh ... I guess I have to be faster to attack him.' he thought._

 _'I can't underestimate this man. He isn't known as a strongest Hokage for nothing.' the masked man thought._

The two of them rushed each other again. This time Minato threw his kunai in advance. But it went straight through him. The masked man was about to touch him. _'I win.' he thought._ Suddenly he disappeared in front of him and reappeared above him with a blue energy orb.

"Rasengan!" It went straight through his back. It peeled the skin on his back. He marked him at the same time. The man got up from the ground and backed away.

Suddenly, the 4th Hokage appeared in front of him and slammed his palm on his stomach. Strange symbols appeared. The nine-tailed fox is now released from his control.

The masked man disappeared. He rushed towards the rampaging Kyubi to help the villagers fight it. He summoned a toad to keep the fox distracted. He then teleported it near the house he kept his wife and child.

As soon as he arrived, he made a barrier not to allow any other ninjas to come in. The fox tried to crash the house. But he was able to save his wife and son in time. He said "I have to seal the half of it inside me with Shiki Fujin." he said.

Her eyes widened at it. "No! I won't allow you! You will die if you do that!" she shouted.

"I have to. We have no other choice." He replied calmly.

She knew he was right. But she didn't want him to die. She can't let that happen. But they didn't have any other choice but to accept his choice. But wait? Half?

"What do you mean 'half'? Can't you seal it all inside you?" she asked.

"I can't fully seal it inside me. His chakra is too much. He will only break through."

She remained silence.

"I will seal the yang half inside Naruto." he said.

She knew that he was about to say it. But if she doesn't take his plan, the whole village will die. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I am sad that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up." she said.

"I will seal our chakra inside him too to make sure a reunion with Naruto." he said. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes. He also was sad to make this decision. But He had to put the heavy burden on Naruto's shoulder.

Uzumaki chains appeared behind her back. She used her chains to restrain the fox. "I will seal all your remaining chakra into Naruto and I will take Kyubi with me." he said as he wiped out the tear.

"The masked man that attacked you will surely direct the world into chaos. I believe Naruto is the child of prophecy. I believe he will be able to control Kyubi's power and use it for peace. I just know he will." he said with a smile.

He performed the hand seals and a Death Demon God appeared behind him. He then summoned a small sealing shrine and put Naruto on it.

"Let's believe in him... After all, he's our son." he said.

She just nodded.

The Demon behind him grabbed the Kyubi and absorbed half of it into Minato and sealed it. The Kyubi got smaller. The Demon started to eat Minato's soul.

The Kyubi saw where it was going. He was about to be sealed again. He used his nail to pierce the infant. But his parents blocked it using their bodies as a shield. Their blood dripped down onto their newborn son.

Minato summoned a toad and gave him a large scroll. "Gerotora, take this key to Jiraiya-Sensei." The toad nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Kushina, I am almost out of time." he said. She knew what he meant. He has to seal the other half inside Naruto before he die.

"Naruto ... Don't be picky about food. Eat a lot and grow up. Make friends. You don't need a lot of them. But a few that you can really trust! Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. So don't be sad if you're not good at something. Oh, don't forget the three shinobi vices. Be careful when you lend or borrow money. Don't drink alcohol until you're twenty. I am a woman myself, so I don't know much about this. But don't go after a bad one. Find someone like me!" she said with a smile. Her husband just looked at his wife and son with a smile.

"Naruto, you will face a lot of pain and sufferings in your life. Believe in yourself." she said shakily.

"I wish I could stay with you longer! I love you" she said while crying.

"I am sorry Minato, I spoke too long."

He just shook his head.

"Naruto, my advice as your father ... is everything what your chatty mother has said."

"Hakke Fuuin..." he sealed the other half into Naruto.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The first chapter has finished. I hope you guys will like it. It is just the same as the anime. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja né!**


	2. Meet Satsuki Uchiha

**Here comes another chapter. Nothing else to say right now. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 15/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: 23/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet Satsuki Uchiha**

 **7 years later**

The young Naruto was running across the village. A group of people were chasing after him with some weapons. He then hid behind the boxes which were on the side of a street. The group went past him. He breathed a sign of relief. After an hour of running, he could finally relax. He came out from behind the box and started to walk towards his home.

But suddenly a man appeared behind him. "Demon brat, you really think you can run away from us?" he asked as he tried to hit him with his bat.

Naruto jumped back to avoid it. "Stop calling me a demon. I didn't do anything. Why? Why are you guys always trying to beat me?" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You want to know why!?" a man asked.

"You killed our families! You are a demon!" the other man shouted.

Naruto tried his best to get out of the group. But he couldn't. Suddenly a man in an Anbu mask appeared in front of the boy. "Stop. If you don't, I will have to assassinate you all by the Hokage's order." the Anbu said as he took out his sword.

"Tch, you are lucky this time, Demon. We will be back for you." a man said. The group then left the Anbu and Naruto behind. The Anbu kneeled down and said "Kid, return home now. They won't be after you for today."

Naruto asked "Why are they always after me? Why do they always say I killed their families?" with teary eyes.

"Look kit, it's not my right to tell you. If you want to know, ask the Hokage."

"Alright, I will ask Jiji tomorrow." he said as he walked back to his home. It was already night. He has to return home now. The Anbu also disappeared and returned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, they attacked Naruto today again. Naruto asked me about his parents. I told him to ask you tomorrow." he said as he kneeled down in front of Hokage respectfully. "Hmm... I will handle it tomorrow. You have done well enough Itachi. Go home now."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" he said as he disappeared.

 **The Next Day**

It was a beautiful day. It was already about noon. Naruto was still sleeping in his little apartment. His apartment was a small messy one. It only has a bathroom and a bedroom. Nothing else. His life has been hard since he was born. He was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 5. He slept in the streets for a while. Until that Anbu found him and took him to the Hokage.

The Hokage gave him an apartment to live and filled his cabinets. He also provided him some money.

He then woke up stretching his hands and legs. He looked at the clock near him. And saw it was already 1:00 am.

"What the hell!? I wake up late again. I have to ask Jiji about my parents today." he said happily as he rushed towards his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He then changed into his white shirt with a fire symbol and a pair of orange pants. He started to run towards the Hokage's Mansion.

When he reached there, he kicked the door open. "Jiji!"

"Oh Naruto, what do you need?" he asked.

"No, no, Nothing else. I'm fine. It's just that I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"You know who my parents are, don't you?" The old man nodded.

"So why don't you tell me?" he asked as he stared down to the floor.

"Naruto, look at me." he said. The boy looked at the man.

"I know you really want to know about your parents. But I can't tell you."

The boy looked a bit sad.

"But I can tell you one thing." the Hokage said. The boy eyes lit up.

"They both are really strong ninjas. Both of them loved you. They cared about you much. If it wasn't for their love, you wouldn't be alive by now. "

"But, can't you tell me their names?" the boy asked.

"I will tell you one day when you are strong enough to defend yourself. Your father had many enemies. That's why I can't tell you."

The boy just looked down to the floor sadly.

"Naruto, I will feed you Ramen free today. It's time for lunch." the old man said. The boy expression suddenly changed.

"Yatta! Let's go Jiji!" he shouted as he hold the old man's hand and dragged him towards his favorite shop. The old man just smiled. _'If I tell you who your parents are, you will be in great danger. I am sorry Naruto. This is the only way. You have to endure ...'_

 **In Front of a Shop**

The two of them arrived in front of a shop. When the two of them entered the shop, they were greeted by the voice of the owner "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen."

The owner then saw who his customer was. "Naruto!" he shouted. He was his best customer. He then saw an old man beside him. He noticed who he really is. "Lord Hokage, welcome." he greeted the village leader.

The Hokage smiled at him. The two of them sat down. And Naruto ordered his ramen. "One Bowl of Miso Ramen, please."

The Hokage just said "I will also take one bowl."

"Okay, wait here for a moment." he said as he started to prepare their ramen.

"Naruto, are you sure one is enough?" the old man asked. Naruto just smiled.

After about 20 minutes, there were about 30 bowls of ramen beside Naruto. The Hokage looked at his poor wallet. He was starting to regret to treat him ramen. _'I shouldn't have said that' he thought._

After they finished their lunch, the Hokage's wallet was emptied. "Naruto, I have to go back to the office. You should return to your house too." Naruto nodded. He waved at him and started to run towards his home. "See ya jiji!"

The Hokage just watched him with a smile. His happy moments were about to end. When he returned, he had to face the enemy of every Hokage, the paperwork. He then sighed at the thought of paperwork and returned to the office.

When Naruto walked back to his home, he heard people saying something about demon brat. The parents told their children to avoid him. When he walked through the town, people stared at him like he was some kind of demon. Young children avoided him. He just ignored them and walked towards his home. He has been facing it his whole life. He was thinking why everyone hated him so much. _'Why do people hate me that much? I never did something bad. Yeah, I did some pranks. But I never really did something horrible.' thought the boy._

He then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking." he said.

"That's okay. That's my fault." she replied. She then continued to walk towards her destination. But he was still stunned by her. He never thought there would be another person who would reply nicely back to him. He then snapped out of his stupor and continued to walk towards his house.

 **In the Evening**

He was sitting on a stone head enjoying the view of his village. He was sitting on the stone head of the 4th Hokage. He was his favorite. He admired the 4th most. "One day, I will become Hokage and everyone will respect me." he said. He then jumped down into the forest. He started to walk towards his home.

When he reached his home, he saw a group of people standing in front of his house. ' _What the hell!?' he thought._ He started to sneak away from them. But one of them saw him. He was wearing a pair of bright orange pants. How couldn't no one notice him? "There he is!" The group then tried to catch the boy. Naruto kept running away from them. He tripped and crashed into a big compound.

' _Wow, this is really big.'_ he thought. He saw the group was still searching for him. So he hid himself inside a nearby box. When the group was gone, someone came towards the box. She tried to grab it. But it was too heavy. _'When did this box become this heavy?' she thought._ She opened the box to know why. She saw a boy inside it and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, I was hiding."

"From who?"

"The group from earlier." he said as he got out of the box. She then remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that you? The one from the afternoon?" she asked.

"Oh, you are that girl."

"Anyway, nice to meet you. I am Satsuki Uchiha." she greeted with a smile.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." he replied with his thumb up.

"The future Hokage is hiding from a group of villagers? I wonder what will happen to the village if you really become a Hokage." she teased him.

"Hey! those guys have been trying to kill me my whole life."

"Huh? Why would they try to kill you?" she asked. Suddenly they heard a voice "Satsuki, why are you taking so long!?"

"Sorry mom, I am coming!" she shouted back. She closed the box and picked it up. "See ya later, Naruto" she said as she went inside. Naruto ran back to his house too.

When she got inside, "Why did you take so long?" her mom asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." she replied quickly.

"Really? Are you sure?" her mom teased.

"Yes." she replied with a slight pink in her cheeks.

"If you say so... I thought I saw a blond boy." As soon as she finished her sentence, Satsuki blushed a little.

"Anyway, your dad is going to be back soon. So I am going to prepare dinner. Would you like to help me?" she asked.

"Of course mom." she replied as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage's office. He didn't know why he asked him to come to the office so early. He was still wearing his pyjamas and he was yawning. The Hokage then came out of this office. He walked towards the sleepy boy. "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Jiji? Why do you want to see me so early? It's only 8:00 am." he said while rubbing his eyes.

"8:00 am is not early. You should get up about 7:00 am. Anyway, you can go to the Academy starting from today." As soon as his sentence finished, Naruto's eyes were wide open. Finally he can go to the Academy, the first step towards his dream.

"Yatta! Finally, you accepted me!" he shouted in joy. The Hokage just smiled.

"Now if you don't want to be late at your first da-" he still hasn't finished his sentence. But Naruto had already left him. _'Kids today, have so much energy.' the old man thought as he returned to his office._

 **At the Academy**

Naruto rushed towards his class and opened the door. He saw that the other kids were sitting in their places. And saw a jonin teacher in the front of the class. "S-Sorry, I am late." he said as he walked into the class.

"That's okay. Why don't you sit over there?" he asked. _'So you are the one, Lord Hokage told me about.' he thought._

He went to the back of the class. He saw a familiar face sitting beside him. "Oh Satsuki,"

"Naruto?"

"Yep. I never thought we would be in the same class."

"Me too."

Their teacher shouted "Attention please!" Everyone in the room quiet down.

"Now that everyone has quiet down. Let me introduce myself. My name is Iruka Umino. And I will be your class teacher ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here goes the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Naruto won't be evil right now. But he will change evil somehow. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja né!**


	3. The Massacre

**Okay, here comes another chapter! Hope you guys like it. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 16/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: 25/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Massacre**

 **After the School Time**

When school was finished, the other kids gathered and went towards the playground. But Naruto was walking in the opposite direction. He was heading home. But his friend saw it.

"Hey Naruto? Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I am heading home, Satsuki-chan." he said.

"Huh? Why? Isn't it play time?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is for everyone. But ... not for me."

"Why?"

"Cuz nobody wants to play with me."

"But I want to."

"I think I ca-"

"Come on Naruto, don't be so stubborn." she said as she dragged him towards one of the playgrounds.

When they reached the playground, they found some other boys who were playing. One of them has a pineapple hairstyle. The other one was a fat one. They walked towards Naruto and Satsuki.

"Yo, you two wanna play Ninja with us? My friend here is so lazy that he doesn't even want to play Ninja." the fat one asked as he pointed his lazy friend who was now lying on the ground.

"O-Okay." Naruto said. No one has ever asked him to play. Every child avoided him when he was in orphanage.

"Come on Naruto, this will be fun." the girl said to Naruto.

"By the way, I am Choji Akimichi. This lazy guy is Shikamaru Nara." said the fat one. He then pointed the boy next to him while he kept eating his potato chips.

"A Nara? No wonder why he is so lazy. Anyway, I am Satsuki Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright, who wants to go first?" asked Choji.

After about playing for about an hour, they all were panting heavily. They all had their fun. The other children's parents came to pick up their kids. "See ya tomorrow, guys! I have got to go." shouted Choji when saw his mom waving at him.

Shikamaru also saw his mother coming. "Oh I have got to go. Else, it is going to be troublesome." he said boringly as he walked towards his mother.

Satsuki also saw her mom coming. But she was still at a distance so her mom didn't see her. She then turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, isn't your mom coming?" she asked.

"No... I am an orphan." he said.

"Oh... I am sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay. I don't mind."

Satsuki noticed that there was someone behind her back. She turned back and saw her mother.

"Mom!? When did you arrive?" she asked as she jumped in surprise.

"I am not your mom for nothing. So young lady, he is the boy from yesterday. Am I right?" she asked. _'He is Kushina's son. He reminds me of his mother. But I can't tell him about that. It will be too dangerous for him.'_ Satsuki blushed slightly and she looked down to the ground.

The boy just stared at his friend's mother. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a simple brown blouse.

Naruto just kept staring at her mother. "I am Mikoto Uchiha, Satsuki's mother. Nice to meet you." she said as she smiled at the boy and extended her hand.

He then snapped out of his stupor. "Oh right, I am Naruto Uzumaki!" he said as he shook her hand.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we have got to go. Her father is waiting for her return for dinner. I hope we will meet each other again." she said. She then turned towards Satsuki who was standing quietly beside Naruto. She was looking at her mother and Naruto.

"Let's go Satsuki." she said to her daughter and started to walk. Satsuki nodded.

"See ya tomorrow, Naruto." she said as she waved at him and followed her mother. Naruto just waved her back. He then walked towards his home.

 **At Night**

He laid on his bed and thought of what happened today.

He was so happy today. He had made more friends. He never had friends before. No one accepted him. But now, today, two more people accepted him. But he saddened at the thought of his parents. All his friends had their family. They picked them up. But nobody came for him. He wanted to know more about his parents. But he was glad that the Hokage would tell him who they were when he was capable of protecting himself.

He then thought about his friend, Satsuki. She was his first friend. She cared about him. Because of her, he was able to make 2 more friends. If it wasn't for her, he would not have gone there. Thinking about her, put a smile on his face. He was glad that he had a good friend.

 **The Next Day**

Satsuki was preparing to go to school. She was wearing her usual clothes, white shorts and black high collar shirt. She was about to leave her house. But the whole morning she hasn't seen her brother. "Mom, do you know where Nii-san is?"

"He said he had somewhere important to go." she replied. Satsuki then felt a bit disappointed that she won't be able to see her brother.

"Oh, By the way, I will be late today, mom. I will be training more to catch up Nii-san. Bye mom!" she said as she ran towards the Academy.

"Okay, be careful!" her mom shouted back.

She ran towards the Academy and saw Naruto on her way. He was walking towards the Academy, wearing his usual white shirt and orange pants. His hands were in his pockets.

"Hey Naruto!" she shouted as she ran towards him. He turned back as he recognized the voice of his friend. "Oh, Satsuki..."

She then caught up with him. "You look a little bit sad. Did something happen?"

"No, no, no. Nothing happened. I am fine." he said.

"If you say so ..."

They both started to walk together to their class. When they entered, they were greeted by their two other friends, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto waved them back happily. They then sat beside his friend. Choji was sitting next to Shikamaru. Naruto was beside Shikamaru. And Satsuki was on Naruto's right side.

The teacher came in and started his history lessons about Shinobi. Shikamaru opened the text book in front of him and started taking a nap. Naruto also followed his idea as it was a really good one. He learned that technique when they were playing yesterday. Satsuki just sighed at their antics. _'They are gonna fail if they keep doing this.' she thought._

After about 5 boring hours of school, the bell rang and the students left the room. Satsuki looked at the two beside her. Both of them were deeply asleep. Satsuki got annoyed and smacked their heads. "Both of you wake up!"

"Ouch, what is it, Satsuki?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his head.

"The history class has already finished and both of you are still sleeping."

When they two looked around, they saw no one else but the four of them. "Oh, you are right. Let's go!" he said as he walked out of the room. Satsuki just sighed and followed her friend.

After the school time finished, it was already evening. All the students walked out of the class to return home. Shikamaru and Choji already left. Only Naruto and Satsuki were left in front of the Academy. "Hey Naruto ..."

"What is it, Satsuki?"

"Well ... um ... I am gonna go training. Um ... Wanna come train with me?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Okay, I have nothing else to do." he said as he followed her.

The two of them walked quietly towards one of the Uchiha training grounds. When they walked, they heard some people whispering something about demon brat hanging out with an Uchiha. Some of them were staring Naruto like Naruto is some kind of monster. Satsuki also noticed that Naruto's expression became sad when he heard their whispers. Normally he wouldn't be sad. He just ignored them. But he didn't want her to hear about this. When they reached her training ground, she decided that she was gonna ask him about that. She wanted to know why. "Naruto, why are they calling you, 'demon brat'?"

"I don't know, too. They have been like that since I left the orphanage."

"Huh? When did you leave the orphanage?"

"About last 2 years ago. It wasn't like 'left'. It was more like a 'kicked out'."

"Why would a 5 year old boy be kicked out of the orphanage? That doesn't make any sense!"

"How would I know? Since my life started, everyone avoided me. The only one who didn't avoid me is ... you." he said sadly. The girl then realized that she was his first friend. She never thought he was that lonely.

"So where do you live after being kicked out?" she asked curiously. He noticed that she was sad because of his answer.

"Don't worry. I have my own house to live now. Jiji bought me a house and put some supplies in it."

"Jiji?"

"Oh, I mean the 3rd Hokage."

"Wow, you know the 3rd Hokage?"

"Yeah, he has been taking care of me since I was kicked out."

"Oh ... Your life must be hard for you."

"Yeah ... Anyway, you said you are here to train. What are you going to train?"

"Oh right, my brother taught me how to throw 5 Shurikens. I am gonna train that today."

"Wow, that's cool. Can you teach me, too?" he asked.

"Alright do like this." she said as she put 5 Shurikens in her hands. Naruto did as he was told and put the Shurikens in his hands. "Concentrate on your targets and threw it like this." She aimed at the targets in front of her and threw it. Three of them hit the targets but two failed. "Wow that's cool!" he praised her.

"Nah, my brother can even throw 10 Shurikens at a time. And he never misses. Alright why don't you try." she said.

He nodded and concentrated on his targets. He threw it. Two of them hit on the targets but the other three didn't. "Wow, that's really good for the first time. I couldn't even hit 1 when I first threw."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you really are good. Anyway, let's keep training."

He nodded. The two of them continued their training. After about 3 hours of training, the two of them have completed their training. Satsuki threw her Shurikens and all of them hit the targets. Naruto then did the same and all of them hit right in the centers. "Yeah! We did it!" Both of them shouted. They were satisfied with their accomplishments.

"Alright Naruto, I am gonna go home. See ya tomorrow." she said as she waved at him and ran towards her house. He just waved her back. "See ya, Satsuki." He put five Shurikens in both of his hands and threw it. All ten of them hit the targets right in the center. He then walked towards his home.

Satsuki kept running towards her home. It was already about 8 pm. But she saw no one in the Uchiha compound. _'Hmm ... that's weird. Why there is no one in the streets?'_ She felt that someone was watching her. But she continued to walk towards her home. On her way home, she heard some people screaming and saw dead bodies on the road. She started to run towards her house. When she reached her home, "Mom! Dad!" she shouted.

She rushed inside the living room and saw her brother, Itachi had killed her parents. The two of them were lying on the floor lifeless. Satsuki screamed. Itachi threw his kunai towards her and hit the door behind her.

"Foolish little sister ... Mangekyo Sharingan!" his eyes spun into strange black and red patterns.

The world around her turned red. She saw that everyone got killed by Itachi and ... her parents. She screamed in pain. "Nii-san! W-Why are you showing this to me!?" she screamed as she fell down panting heavily. "Why, why did you do this?" she asked while crying.

"It is of great importance. To test my strength." he replied. Her eyes turned red and lost her consciousness...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had finished another chapter. And Naruto won't be evil like he hate everyone and kill everyone _right now._ Maybe he will in future. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja** **né!**


	4. The Determination

**I forgot to describe about what Satsuki wears. So I just want to inform that I have added about that in my previous chapter, Chapter 3.**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 17/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: 25/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Determination**

 **The Next Day**

It was another sunny day. The sun shone on Naruto's face and he woke up. Normally he would just ignore it and continue to sleep. But strangely he woke up and prepared to go to school. After his preparation, he ran to the Academy.

When he reached his class, he saw that almost everyone was already there. Both Shikamaru and Choji were sitting at the back of the class. But there was no sign of Satsuki. He sat next to his other two friends. He was wondering why she was late. Usually she wasn't late. He waited silently for Satsuki to come. But even after the teacher came in, Satsuki didn't come.

He then overheard two boys talking. "Hey, Have you heard about what happened in the Uchiha compound?"

"Huh? What happened?"

"One of the clansmen killed his whole clan."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard about it. He became worried about _her._

"Are there any survivors?" asked the other boy.

"Yeah, only one. It is said that her brother killed his whole clan except her."

"'Her?'"

"Yeah, the one in our class. Satsuki Uchiha."

He was relieved that she survived. But he wanted to go and see her. Naruto then jumped outside through the window silently. The teacher didn't even notice he had left the room. No one even noticed that he had left. Shikamaru also had heard about the incident from his father. He noticed the bond between Naruto and Satsuki. So he knew that Naruto would leave as soon as he heard the news. But he was too lazy to wake up and check his theory.

Naruto started to ran around the village in search of Satsuki.

 **With Satsuki**

She was standing in front of her parents' tomb. She was looking at them. She was thinking. Thinking of what her brother, Itachi had said to her.

 **Flashback Start**

 _The world around her turned red as she was cast under the powerful genjutsu, Tsukuyomi._

 _He appeared behind her and said "You are weak. This will go on for the next 23 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds."_

 _He then showed her that one by one he killed his own clan members. Satsuki screamed as she held her head with both of her hands. He then showed her that he killed her parents again and again until it came 0 hour. Finally she fell down to the floor. She was panting heavily._

 _"If you want to kill me, come back when you have the same eyes as me." he said as he showed her his Mangekyo Sharingan. But she could see tears welled up in his eyes. He left her and walked away from her. She then fell unconscious._

 **Flashback End**

She was still thinking about it. Why was he crying? Why was he hurt? She didn't notice that someone was approaching her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked behind her.

She saw the Hokage standing behind her. "Girl …"

"Lord Hokage..."

"I know it's hard for you. You lost your whole family."

"..." The girl just remained silent.

"Do you hate Itachi?"

"..." She didn't reply. She kept thinking about his question.

"Do you hate him for what he did to your parents and your whole clan?"

"I... I don't know. I saw him ... crying. Maybe he had no choice. I believe Nii-san would never do something that bad without any reasons."

"Do you want to kill him to avenge your clan?"

"No! I don't want to kill Nii-san... But I want to know why ... why would he do such a thing." she said while crying in the man's cloak. The man hugged the girl back. He patted her back. The girl then separated from the man.

The Hokage then kneed down. "Look girl, as long as you have the Will of Fire, you will never lose your path."

"Will of Fire?"

"Yes, it is an ideal passed by the 1st Hokage. It means that the entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village and help each other."

"..."

"Your brother did a very difficult choice. He sacrificed himself to save the whole village."

"What do you mean 'he sacrificed himself'?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you about this one day."

The girl just looked down because she couldn't know the real reason.

The old man noticed that someone was running towards them. He turned around and saw a blond boy in white shirt with a Will of Fire Symbol running towards them. "Jiji?" he asked.

"Naruto, aren't you suppose to be at the Academy?"

"Oh right, I am looking for my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, Satsuki. Have you seen her?" he asked. He then saw his friend appeared from behind the Hokage. "Satsuki!" he shouted as he ran towards her. "You alright? I heard the news."

"Yes, I am fine."

"Well, if you two have finished, take a leave for today. I will tell Iruka about that. And Satsuki let's keep that just between us, alright?"

She just nodded.

"Thanks Jiji!" shouted Naruto.

The Hokage then left the two of them behind.

"What were you and Jiji talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing important. Anyway, how did you find me?"

"Well, after I had heard what happened to your clan, I started searching for you in the Uchiha District. But I couldn't find you so I thought you might be here."

"You were searching for me?" she muttered.

"Of course! I was worried about you. You are my friend."

Tears welled up in her eyes and hugged him. His shirt was now soaked with her tears. Those words meant a lot for her. She no longer has a family. She is all alone now. The only things she had left were her friends.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" he asked confusedly.

"No, it's nothing."

"Don't be sad Satsuki. I know it's hard for you. I know how much being lonely hurts." he said as he returned the hug. After a while, she separated from him. He had been lonely since the beginning of his life. She even knew who her parents were. But he didn't. His life was harder than hers. But he kept smiling and didn't surrender his life.

Finally, she made up her mind that she won't be crying anymore. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She will try to live with whatever happens. At least, she still had her friends to protect and fight for.

"Come on, let me lighten your mood." he said as he held her hand and dragged her. She just followed him. After about running for about 20 minutes, they reached at the top of the one of the stone heads of the previous Hokage.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the stone head of the 4th Hokage." he said as he walked towards the edge of it.

"Lord 4th?" she asked as she followed him.

"Yeah, he is my favorite. I want to become a Hokage like him."

She then sat beside her. "We can have the nice view of the whole village from here." said Naruto.

She looked down and saw the whole village. "It's ... beautiful."

Both of them enjoyed the breathtaking view of the village. Suddenly, Satsuki's stomach made a really embarrassing sound. She grabbed her stomach. "Sorry" she said as she smiled at Naruto. "I haven't eaten since yesterday night."

"Oh ... come on, let's go to Ichiraku's" he said.

"Wai-" she couldn't finish her sentence as he grabbed her hand and jumped down into the forest. She screamed and she hugged Naruto. This was the first time for her. She had never jumped from that height before. The two of them landed on the ground. "Naruto, next time tell me first." she said as she separated from him and tried to catch her breath.

"O-Okay, I didn't know you were scared of that height."

"Well, this is my first time. I have never jumped from this height before."

"Come on, let's go!" he said as he took her towards his favorite shop.

 **In front of the Shop**

After about running for a few minutes, they reached the front of it. The two of them went inside and greeted by a girl "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen."

She then saw who her customer is and shouted "Naruto!"

"Oh, Ayame Nee-chan."

She then saw a girl beside Naruto. She decided to tease him. "Oh our little Naruto is old enough to have a girlfriend?"

Both Naruto and Satsuki's faces turned red.

"Hey! S-She is not my girlfriend! She is just a friend."

"Just a friend?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"Anyway, take a seat."

The two of them took a seat. "One bowl of Miso Ramen please." he ordered.

"What about your ... _friend?_ "

"I will take the same as Naruto." she said.

"Alright, coming right up." she said as she went to the back to prepare.

The girl then asked Naruto "Hey, you look like you are really close to her."

"Yeah, she is like a sister to me."

The waitress then came back and put two bowls of Miso Ramen in front of them. "Here it is."

"Itadakimasu!" he said as he dug into his Ramen. The girl saw that he started eating his Ramen. So she also started having her breakfast. But after she had eaten only a little, Naruto had already finished his Ramen. "H-How did you eat so fast?" the raven-haired girl asked. He just smiled and ordered another one. _'Can he really eat one more?' she thought._

She then continued eating her Ramen. When she had finished her Ramen, she saw that there were 10 empty bowls beside him. "What the hell!?"

"Haven't you seen him eat Ramen before?" the waitress asked.

She shook her head.

"You should get used to it, if you are his friend. He can eat a lot more."

"H-How can you eat that much?"

"Come on Satsuki-chan, it's the food of God. Of course I can eat a lot."

The two of them got out of the shop after their breakfast. "Where would you like to go Satsuki?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to return to Academy."

"Hmm ..."

"Why don't we just train?"

"Alright"

The girl ran towards a lake. Naruto also followed where she went. Soon the two of them reached a lake. "Huh? Where are we? Weren't we going to a training ground?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this is it."

"Huh?"

"Let me show you. A Jutsu my father taught me. I am not good yet."

"Okay..."

She did a few hand seals. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" She breathed a medium sized fire ball. Soon it disappeared in the water.

"Wow! That's cool. Can you teach me?"

"Of course! But first do you know how to build up chakra?"

He nodded.

"Alright, for the hand seals ..."

She showed him the hand seals. And he followed what she did. He then breathed a fire ball. But it is just a small one. It's not as big as hers.

"That's cool!" he shouted in joy.

"Yeah, you really have talent."

"Huh?"

"You can even breathe a small one in your fist try."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I only breathed some ashes on my first try."

"Oh ..."

"Come on let's train."

The two of them trained the Jutsu until evening came. She was now panting heavily. She was almost out of chakra. But Naruto kept training. He saw her panting and asked "You alright?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"Let's take a break."

She nodded. He sat down next to her.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be a Hokage. Why do you want to be?"

"Because if I become a Hokage, they will respect me and no one will ignore me again."

"Oh ..."

"Not only that, I will surpass all the previous Hokages."

"There will be a really hard road ahead."

"Yeah ..."

"One day, I will also become as strong as you..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I still don't like the ending so I may change it and the title too. Maybe or maybe not. I am also thinking to give Naruto a fan club or something. But it will feel a bit weird because I said everyone avoid him in my last chapters. So I am still deciding about that. Anyway, the next chapter will be a time skip. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja **né!****


	5. The Graduation Day

**I will just make Satsuki the top of the class. Naruto will be just the normal grade not too good, not too bad. Because he never studies. So, he always fails written tests. But he will stand first in almost all other practical tests.**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 17/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: 26/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Graduation Day**

It has been five years. The two of them have become closer and closer. They trained hard together almost every day to reach their goals. Both of them became really strong. They are still not a genin but both of them are as strong as one. But still Naruto can't perform _that_ Jutsu.

Today was the last day at the Academy. Satsuki has now changed her style. She was now wearing a blue high collar shirt with an Uchiha crest behind it and a pair of short white pants. She was sitting at her usual seat waiting for her friend, Naruto.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed Naruto. He was now wearing an orange jumpsuit with his long orange pants. He walked towards Satsuki and sat next to her. "Ohayo Satsuki!"

"Morning Naruto" she said as she smiled at her.

"I am gonna do _this_ today."

"I hope you can."

A man with a scar on his nose came in and walked in front of the class. All the students quiet down.

"We will now start the final exam. Come out when I call your names. The final test will be on the Bushin no Jutsu." said the man.

"First, Satsuki Uchiha. Follow me to the exam room." he said as he left the room.

"See ya Naruto. I will be waiting for you after the exam." she said as she followed the man.

"Okay..."

After about 5 minutes, the man came back and called out another one. He came back every 5 minutes. Still, Naruto's name was not called yet. All of his friends have already taken the exam. Only he was left. After about 1 hour later, he was the only one left. The man came into the room and said "Naruto Uzumaki, follow me."

Naruto then walked together with the man. The two of them went inside and they saw white haired man waiting for his arrival. The man also sat down next to him. Naruto was now standing in front of them. There was only one Hitai-ate which meant everyone had passed the test. Naruto was worried. Bushin no Jutsu was the worst one he can do. He can make a clone. But he can't make more than one.

The man said "Make two clones."

 _'Alright, let's focus.'_

He did the hand seals and chakra built up around his body. " **Bushin no Jutsu**!" A poof of smoke appeared around his body. When the smoke cleared, it revealed only one perfect clone. And the other, well, it was lying on the ground, pale and lifeless.

The man with a scar twitched his eyebrows.

"You failed!" he shouted.

"What!"

The white haired man then said "Iruka-Sensei, he is already good enough. He can make a perfect clone by now. Why don't we just pass him?"

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"The other students can even make more than 3 or 4 clones. He can only do one. And I only asked for 2 clones for him to make. So I can't pass him."

Naruto got really pissed off and ran outside the room. He failed because he couldn't perform the stupid clones.

 _'Damn it.'_

He walked outside the Academy and sat on a bench. He was watching the other kids who were happily talking. All of them had their own Hitai-ate on their foreheads. He was just gazing at them sadly. He could hear what the older people were saying to him. "There you see him." said a woman.

"Oh, I heard he is the only one who failed." said the other.

"Well, he deserves it."

"Yeah, Imagine what will happen if he becomes a shinobi. I mean he is the boy ..."

"Shhh ... we are not allowed to talk about it."

Someone walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulders. "Hey ..."

"Satsuki?" he said sadly.

"I heard what happened. It must be tough for you."

"Yeah ... I am going home now." he said as he left her and walked towards his house. When he reached the house, he saw the white haired man waiting in front of his house. "Mizuki-Sensei?"

The two of them walked inside his house and sat on the bed. "Iruka-Sensei is tough. But he is not against you."

"Then why? Why did he fail me?"

"He wants you to be strong. But it will never happen if he goes easy on you."

"..."

"He is just like you Naruto. No parents. No siblings."

"But still I want to graduate."

"I guess I have to tell you."

"Huh?"

"It's a secret. But I think I am gonna let you in." he said with a smirk.

 **At Night**

Iruka laid on his bed. Thinking about what happened today. He grew up without knowing the love of his parents. He was just like Naruto. But he failed Naruto. He felt a little bad about doing that. _'Am I going too hard on him?'_

Someone rushed towards the front of his house. "Iruka-Sensei, wake up!"

He immediately got up from his bed. He rushed towards the door and opened it.

"What's up, Mizuki?"

"You need to come to the Lord Hokage. It's Naruto. He stole the secret scroll."

His eyes widened. "What the hell!?"

 **With Naruto**

He was sitting in the forest and opening the secret scroll. He started to read the first one on the scroll. "The first one is ... Kage Bushin no Jutsu..."

"Not this again! This is my worst Jutsu!" he shouted.

"Anyway, I am gonna make it."

 **With Mizuki**

He was wearing his jonin jacket and leaf Hitai-ate with 2 large Shurikens behind his back. Everyone has started to search Naruto. _'I am coming Naruto. I am gonna take the scroll.'_

 **With Naruto**

It had already been 4 hours but no one has found Naruto yet. He was panting heavily sitting on the ground. The sealing scroll is tied behind his back.

Someone went towards him. He looked up and saw his sensei.

"It's all over." he said with an evil laugh.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"Iruka-Sensei, you are quick. I only had time to learn one Jutsu." he said.

 _'He has been out here practicing?' he thought._

"Listen Iruka-Sensei, if I show you this amazing Jutsu, you will pass me right?"

"Huh? Who gave you this idea?"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it. He told me how to find this scroll. And this place." he said as he stood up.

 _'Mizuki?'_

Suddenly, a bunch of kunai was thrown towards them. Iruka pushed Naruto aside. But all the kunai hit Iruka He was pinned to the wall of a house behind him. .

"I see. You found our little secret." someone said from the bushes.

"So that's you, huh? I should have known." Iruka said.

"Naruto give me the scroll now!" ordered Mizuki.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki take the scroll! He used you to get the scroll for himself." shouted Iruka. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Iruka is just trying to scare you. Because he doesn't believe you."

"Huh?"

"He was just lying to you. Iruka is trying to hide _it_ away from you."

"What is _it_?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"It is ... the nine tailed demon fox is inside you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes, it you, Naruto. You are the Demon that killed many people last 12 years ago." Naruto's body started to shake. And he fell to the ground. The white haired man threw one of his Shurikens towards him.

"Naruto get down!" shouted Iruka.

Naruto closed his eyes. But the Shuriken never hit him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that his sensei had blocked it for him. Iruka spat some blood.

"Naruto, run."

The boy didn't think anything and ran away from them. Mizuki started to chase after Naruto. Iruka tried to get up and ran after them.

Naruto and Iruka were jumping from tree to tree. Iruka caught up with Naruto and told him "Naruto give me the scroll. Hurry."

But Naruto kneed him in the gut and the two of them fell to the ground. Naruto sat under the tree.

"H-How did you know I am not Iruka." asked _Iruka_ as he dispelled his henge.

"Because I am Iruka." said _Naruto_ as he dispelled the henge and revealed his true self.

The real Naruto was hiding behind a tree.

"Why are you protecting him? He is the Demon who killed your parents."

"I don't care."

"He will use the power of the scroll and revenge on the village. That's what Demons are."

"But that's not who Naruto is. He is nothing like that. He just keeps trying what he can't do. He also had suffered a lot from people who ignore him. But he never hated them. That's nothing like the Demon Fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf."

Tears started to well up in his eyes. Those words meant a lot for him. No one has ever cared about him except Satsuki. No adults have acknowledged him before. This was his first time that someone saw him as a human even though he knew he was a demon fox. He accepted him.

"Well, I was planning to kill the kid first. But now I will end you first. You are finished!" Mizuki said as he spun his large Skuriken in his hand. He then rushed towards Iruka to kill him. But someone suddenly came out behind tree kneed him in the jaw. He lost his Shuriken from his hand. And fell to the ground.

He stood up from the ground again. In front of him was a boy in orange jumpsuit.

"Not bad for a little punk."

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I will kill you."

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single punch."

"Take your best shot. I will give you back the thousand fold." he said as he put his fingers in cross pattern.

"Show me what you can do, nine-tailed Fox!"

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he shouted.

With poof of smoke, thousands of clones appeared around them.

 _'Naruto ... those are solid clones. You have mastered the advanced Jutsu.' thought Iruka surprisingly._

"What the hell is this!?" asked Mizuki as he started to tremble. He then fell to the ground.

"If you are not coming. I will be coming for you. Charge!" the real Naruto shouted and all of them charged towards Mizuki and punched him in various places.

After about quite a beating, it was almost about morning. Mizuki was now lying on the ground. Naruto was standing in front of him. "Sorry I kind of get carried away." he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"You okay, Iruka-Sensei?" he asked.

"Come here Naruto, I have something to give you."

"Okay" said Naruto as he walked towards him. When he reached there, Naruto kneeled down.

"Close your eyes." Iruka said.

"Alright." he said as he closed his eyes.

After a while, he told Naruto to open his eyes again. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his Sensei, Iruka no longer had his Hitai-ate. The sun shone above the two of them.

"Congratulations, you graduated!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys like it. I was out of idea of how to tell Naruto that he is a Demon fox. That's why I had to make Naruto unable to use Bushins. But for people who want to know why he can't do that while he can do high level fire Jutsu like Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, well, he has too much chakra. But only a few chakra is needed to perform Bushin no Jutsu. So it is hard for him to pick up a few chakra from his enormous reserves. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja **né!****


	6. Team 7 and The Bell Test

**Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)  
**

 **Published: 18/1/2019  
**

 **Rechecked: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Team 7 and The Bell Test**

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was now graduated from the Academy. His teacher told him that their teams will be set up today so he rushed towards his class. He still hasn't slept but Naruto always had too much energy. When he reached the room, he saw that Satsuki was sitting alone in her usual seat. He decided that he won't tell her about the fox right now. Because he was afraid that she would hate her if she knew he had a demon inside him.

He walked towards her. When the other kids saw him with a leaf Hitai-ate, they were surprised. _'When was he graduated?'_ was the same thought everyone had except for Satsuki.

She still hasn't noticed Naruto yet. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was gazing towards the window and thinking about Naruto. She wanted him to graduate. But he failed. She was sad that he couldn't graduate. She also wanted to graduate together with him.

But when someone suddenly touched her shoulder, she snapped out of her stupor.

"N-Naruto? When was you graduated?" she asked surprisingly.

"Oh right, just now." he said as he showed her his Hitai-ate.

"That's great, Naruto"

Naruto's mood then suddenly changed. And said "I'm ... sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday."

"Oh,... that's okay. I don't mind."

"Naruto! What are you doing here!?" shouted a girl behind him. He looked back and saw she was a pink haired girl with red blouse.

"Huh?"

"Why are you sitting next to Satsuki-san!? That's suppose to be my seat!" she shouted.

He knew that she was a fan girl of Satsuki so he just ignored her and turned back to Satsuki.

"You baka! Don't ignore me!" she shouted as he kicked him in the back. Naruto then fell onto Satsuki. He was now above Satsuki. Cerulean blue eyes looking into the coal black eyes. Their lips were smashing on each other. Pink pigments appeared on their cheeks when they realized what they were doing. The two of them separated from each other immediately.

"S-Sorry,..." he said with a slight blush.

"T-That's okay." she replied still blushing because of their little _event._

Their teacher, Iruka, then walked into the room with sheets of paper in his hands.

"Attention please!" he shouted and all of them quiet down.

"As if today you are all ninjas. You will face hardship. But that's nothing. What's come next will be far more difficult. You all will be grouped into 3 man squad. And a jonin will lead each squad."

He explained about why they have team and what they can do. After that he started to announce the squads. Naruto was eagerly waiting to know who were in his team. Finally, their teacher announced "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, ..."

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped up. He was in the same squad as his friend.

"Sakura Haruno"

He sat down disappointedly. _'What the hell!?'_ He really hated fan girls. Not only Naruto but also Satsuki felt a little bit disappointed. She also really hated fan girls.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kibi Inuzuka, Shino Aburame."

"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka"

"After lunch, you will be introduced to your jonin Sensei. Until then class dismissed."

He then walked out of the class. After that, students started to walk out of the class to have some lunch. Only Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura were left. Sakura was still looking at the Satsuki with hearts in her eyes. Satsuki just sighed and walked towards the boy. He was taking a nap after he had known his team.

She then woke Naruto up. "Hey Naruto, wake up. The class is dismissed. We will meet with our jonin Sensei after lunch."

"Oh, okay" he replied sleepily.

"Why do you look so sleepy? Haven't you slept last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, um... I was busy yesterday night so I didn't sleep."

"Oh, ... so I am gonna go have a lunch. I will be back after it. See ya" she said as she walked towards the door. Sakura followed her.

"Okay, bye." He waved at Satsuki and continued to take his nap.

After about an hour later, she came back with a bento box in her hands. Not only a bento box, Sakura has been following her the whole time. So she was also with Sakura. She walked towards the sleeping boy. Shikamaru has already come back to the class sleeping and waiting for his jonin Sensei. But she walked towards the other sleeping boy which is not Shikamaru. She then woke him up. "Naruto, wake up."

"Huh? ... what is it Satsuki? Have you met with our jonin Sensei?" he asked.

"No, that's not it. I brought a bento box for you. You haven't eaten, right?"

"Oh, thanks Satsuki." he said as he opened the box and ate it.

"Satsuki, why are you always so nice to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he is my friend since childhood."

"But he is just a loser who just passed because of some kind of promotion." she said mockingly.

"Hey, he is not a loser! He is a whole lot of better than a fan girl like you. So never say something like that to him!"

"Oh, ..." she said sadly.

"Come on, Satsuki, that's fine. I don't mind."

She just sighed. Her friend is too forgiving. He doesn't even care even if someone is insulting him.

All the students came back into the room. The three of them sat down in the same row. Naruto was sitting between the two girls. On his right is Sasuki and on the left is Sakura.

One by one the jonin Sensei came and picked up their teams. And finally, the three of them were left. "Man, ... we are unlucky. Our jonin Sensei is late." said Naruto.

"Yeah." replied Satsuki.

"Wake me up if he comes." he said as he took his nap again.

After about 3 hours later, Naruto woke up again. He saw no one except his teammates. "Huh? He still hasn't come yet?" he asked.

Satsuki just nodded.

"Man,... " he said as he walked in front of the class and picked up a whiteboard cleaner. He put it high between the door and the wall.

"Naruto, do you really think he will fall for it? He is a jonin, ya know." said Satsuki.

"Of couse I know. And I am sure he will fall for it."

After their little conversation, someone opened the door and came inside. The cleaner fell onto his white hair. Naruto started to laugh. _'What the hell? He really fall for it? Is he even a jonin?' thought Satsuki.  
_

The man picked up the cleaner and put it back on the desk.

"How should I say this ... my first impressions for you guys are ..." he said as he went into his thinking pose.

The three of them were waiting eagerly for his answer.

"I hate you." he said bluntly.

The three of them depressed.

"Alright meet me at the rooftop." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaf.

"Come on let's go!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards it. The two girls followed them.

When they reached there, they saw that their Sensei had already there. He was standing and waiting for their arrival.

The three of them sat down in front of him.

"Let's see why don't we introduce ourselves." he said.

"Huh? Like what?" asked Naruto.

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobby. Something like that" he said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." said Naruto.

"Me? I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream, ... (look up) I have a few hobbies."

The three of them sweat dropped. _'He only told his name.'_

"Now it's your turn, you go first, orange one."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen. I like Ichiraku's Ramen even more. I hate three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup Ramens! And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage of all times."

 _'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.'_

 _"_ Alright next one."

"I am Sakura Haruno. I like ... well the person I like is (look at Satsuki). My hobby and my dream is ... (look at Satsuki)"

 _'Does she love girl to girl?' he thought worriedly._

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto."

"The last one." said Kakashi.

"I am Satsuki Uchiha. There are only a few things that I hate. One of them is ... fan girls (devil glare at Sakura). Except that I like everything." she said with a smile.

"What about your dream?"

"To become the strongest kunoichi in the village." she said.

 _'She doesn't want to revenge for her clan, huh?'_

"Alright, you guys have unique personalities. I like that. We are going to begin a mission tomorrow. But first we are going to do something that we four can do."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Survial training. It's not just ordinary training. Of the 27 graduates, only nine will become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to academy. In other words, this training is a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." he said with an evil tone.

"What the hell!?" shouted the three of them.

"Anyway, I will decide that you guys fail or pass tomorrow. Don't eat anything and bring your ninja equipment. Meet me at training ground 7 5 A.M tomorrow. Oh and if you eat, you will throw up." he said as he left them.

After he had left, Naruto stood up. And looked at the trembling girls. He decided to cheer them up. "Come on! Let's head home. We have to be ready for tomorrow. Whatever it happens we are going to pass!"

The other just two nodded still thinking about what will happen tomorrow. The three of them went downstairs. And Sakura walked back to her house.

Satsuki's body is still shaking. She was worried that they would be sent back to the Academy again. Naruto looked at her. "Hey Satsuki, ease up. Everything is going to be fine tomorrow."

"How can you tell for sure?"

"Of course I can. I believe we will pass. Shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

"That's okay. I will just come to the venue."

"Okay, so see ya tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

Satsuki arrived the training ground 7 at 5 A.M just as her Sensei told. But she saw no one was there. So she just waited. About 10 minutes later, Sakura arrived. "So you have already got here. Where is Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I don't know. Let's just wait them."

After about 1 hour later, Naruto arrived. "Yo, Satsuki, Sakura!"

"Naruto, you are late!" shouted Sakura.

"Well, is Sensei even here yet?" he asked back.

"No." she answered.

"So I am not late. I was really hungry. So I was having breakfast."

"Didn't Sensei told us not to eat?" asked Satsuki.

"Well, yeah, but I was so hungry so I couldn't help it."

The two girls' stomach made a really embarrassing sound. "S-Sorry ... " said Satsuki.

"That's fine. I brought two bento boxes for you two. I knew that you two won't eat anything." he said as he took out the boxes from his bag and gave those to the two girls.

"Thanks." said Satsuki as she took the box.

"Thanks but I won't take it. If I take it, I will throw up after the training." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura. Believe me, if you are hungry, you won't be able to do anything. So we won't pass." He tried to make Sakura take his offer.

Her stomach made the _noise_ again. "O-okay" she said as she took the box. After they had eaten, they waited for their teacher to come. They waited one more hour but he hasn't arrived yet. They waited again. But he still doesn't show up.

After waiting about three more hours, he showed up finally.

"Yo, good morning!"

"You are late!" shouted the three of them.

"Yeah, a black cat crossed my path so..."

"Ahem let's move on." he said as he took out a clock from his bag.

"Alarm set at 11 PM"

The three of them looked at him confusedly.

"Today's topic is to take one of these bells from me." he said as he took out a bell and tied it to his waist.

"If you can't take it. You will be tied at there and let you watch the other two eat." he said as he pointed the log.

"No big deal. We have already eaten." said Naruto.

"Huh? ... Anyway, that's not a problem. You won't be able to get this bells if you don't have the will to kill me. We will start after I say 'Ready, start'."

Naruto took out a kunai and rushed towards Kakashi to strike him. But he caught his hand easily and used his kunai to aim the back of his head.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet." He then released him. The other two back away a little. "Looks like you all have the will to kill me now."

"We are going to start. Ready, Start!" he shouted. And everyone rushed towards a bush to hide. Except Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto just rushed towards Kakashi and strike him again. He blocked his punch again with his palm. But Naruto delivered a kick to his gut. But Kakashi ducked down to avoid it.

Naruto then punched Kakashi. But he avoided again. He was now behind Naruto. The other two were watching them fight.

"Huh?"

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind his back multiple times, idiot." he said behind him. He performed a single tiger seal. "Sennen Goroshi!" he shouted as fingers his strike Naruto's butt.

But Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. Another Naruto jumped out from the ground and punched him in the jaw. But the jonin back away a little to avoid it. Naruto flipped back to kick him in the jaw again. This time the jonin had no choice but to jump back.

Another Naruto appeared with a poof of smoke from behind him and grabbed him. _'What the hell!?' thought Kakashi._

The Naruto from the front tried to punch him. But Kakashi used his leg to kick him back and elbowed the Naruto from his back. Both of them disappeared. _'Huh? Both of them are clones? That's really good. He almost got me.'_

Satsuki and Sakura were just watching him.

The real Naruto then appeared next to Satsuki. "Hey Satsuki" he whispered.

"Huh? When did you arrived here?"

"Just now. More importantly, I have a strategy to beat him."

Naruto then saw a bell dropped on the ground. He pointed it. "Look there is a bell!" he shouted. "Wait Naruto!" she shouted. But she was too late. He had already run towards it. But a rope appeared out of nowhere and tied him to the tree upside down. "What the hell!?"

 _'What the hell is that idiot doing? Of course it's a trap.' thought Sakura._

The jonin then appeared in front of Kakashi and picked the bell up.

"Don't fall for an obvious trap, stupid." he said with an eye smile.

"Ninja think beyond normal." Kakashi said again. Naruto then smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. _'Nani?'_

"Of course I think beyond normal." Naruto said as he rushed towards the bell. He almost got it but the jonin flipped back. _'So he really is good. I can't underestimate him. He almost had me twice by now.' thought the jonin._

The real Naruto then went back into his hiding.

Satsuki threw her shurikens towards Kakashi and all of them hit him. But he swapped himself with a log. ' _Damn it, I have to run. He used my attack to know my location.' she thought._ She then started to run from tree to tree.

 _'There she is'_ _thought Kakashi inside his bush._

Naruto then appeared behind Sakura. "Sakura, we need to work together. So we can beat him."

She nodded. And he started to explain his strategy.

"Got it?"

She nodded again.

Satsuki stopped running as the jonin appeared in front of her. She threw the shurikens to Kakashi. But he avoided her. But the shurikens hit the rope behind him and more kunais were thrown towards him.

She then did some hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large fireball was thrown towards him. _'How can a genin do that?'_

Kakashi was fried in the large fire ball. But when the smoke cleared, Kakashi was gone. She started to search for her Sensei but she couldn't find her. "Beneath you!" someone shouted from the ground and a hand pulled her down. "Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu" Her body was now buried in the ground only her head was above the ground.

He then jumped out of the ground. Kakashi sat down to her level and said "How is it? Can't move right?"

She smiled and she turned into Naruto. And disappeared. Another large fireball was thrown towards him. He jumped back to avoid it but Sakura appeared behind him and punched him in the head. Finally it hit him and he fell down to the ground. Naruto then appeared from underground and took his bells from his waist.

The three of them shouted in joy as Naruto gave the two girls the bells.

"Hehe Kakashi-Sensei. How was our teamwork?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"You guys really did a good job. You caught me off guard."

"So we all pass right?"

"Yep! You all pass!"

 _'And All of you will grow into fine shinobi.'_ He just eye smiled at them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here goes the next chapter. I am not so good at fight scenes. But I hope you guys like it. I might not be writing a lot for the next week. So my updates maybe late a bit. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Mission on the Waves

**Here comes the new chapter. And sorry I am late. There will be some fighting scenes in here. I hope you guys like it.  
**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)**

 **Published: 19/1/2019**

 **Rechecked: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mission on the Waves**

"This is Satsuki, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"Okay Team 7 target moved!"

A black _thing_ ran across the forest.

"After it!"

The _thing_ rushed into a bush. And the three ninjas rushed behind a tree near it. Ready to catch it.

"What's the distance to the target?" asked Kakashi.

"5 meters. I am ready to go." answered Naruto.

"I am too" said Satsuki.

"Me too." said Sakura.

"Okay ... Go!" their Sensei ordered. The three ninjas rushed towards the bush. And caught _it_. "I got you!" he shouted. But _it_ started to struggle in his hands. Trying to break free from him. But _it_ couldn't.

"Is the target has a ribbon on right ear? Is it Tora?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai, It's Tora." replied Satsuki. Naruto was trying his best to hold down the struggling cat.

"'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete."

"Is there a more exciting mission we can work on!?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just head back to the Hokage first."

"Hai!" they all agreed.

They took the cat to the client who was the wife of the Fire's Feudal Lord. She was hugging her lost pet when the ninjas returned it to her. She then paid the Hokage the fees for the job. After that she left the room.

The Hokage then checked the paper to look for another mission for them. "Hmmm ... let's see, Babysitting, ... Grocery shopping, .. dig up pota-"

"No! No thanks to all those! We want to do more exciting missions!" shouted Naruto.

The other two also nodded.

"Choose something else!" said Naruto.

 _'I knew he will do this soon.' thought Kakashi._

"Baka! You are still a genin! Everyone needs to start with the easy one." shouted Iruka.

"But, we have been doing dumb missions lately!" shouted Naruto back. Kakashi smacked him on the head. "Cut it out."

"Naruto, you just became a genin. So D-Rank missions are the best suited for you." the old Hokage said.

"But we are not some kids. We even beat Kakashi-Sensei." he said.

"Hey, you guys were just lucky." the man said.

The Hokage was just looking at the Team 7, thinking what to do. He finally said "Alright, If you insist, I will let you guys do a C-Rank mission. It's to escort a person."

"Really!?" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah. I will introduce him now." the Hokage said.

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto.

"You can come in now." the Hokage said. The team looked towards the door. The door then opened and an old man with a sake bottle came in. "What? They are all kids!" the client said as he drank his sake.

"I am a bridge builder. Once I return to my village, protect me with your lives while I am completing the bridge."

"Don't worry. We all are capable of completing your request. Alright team, meet me at the village gate in next 10 min." said Kakashi as he disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

After about 10 minutes, later, everyone has arrived at the front of the gate. Naruto then ran towards them. "Sorry, I am late." he said. "That's fine. Come on. Let's go." said Kakashi.

It was a sunny day. They started to walk towards the Land of Waves. Tazuna is walking in the right side of Kakashi. And Sakura was on the right side of Tazuna. Naruto was beside Kakashi and on his left was Satsuki.

After about walking for a long time, it was already afternoon. Suddenly two men came out from a bush and wrapped their chains around Kakashi. They then squeezed the only jonin in the squad using their chains which were tied to their hands. He was sliced into half. The three ninja and the client widened their eyes. The two girls started to tremble. They had never seen something like that before.

The two men then rushed towards Naruto. But he jumped up. He threw his kunai towards the chain and pinned it down on the tree.

They then got stuck. Naruto kicked them both in the face. But they swapped themselves with the nearby logs. They two of them ignored Naruto and rushed towards the old man. Satsuki appeared in front of the old man to protect him. They were ready to strike her with the kunai.

But Naruto appeared in front of her and blocked it with his palm. It went straight threw his palm. Her eyes widened at it. "Don't you dare hurt her." he said in a devil tone and tightened his grip on the fist. Naruto then kneed him in the gut and the man spat some blood. Then someone appeared behind the man and chopped him on the neck. He fell unconscious. The person who helped him was no other than their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Now, both the demon bothers were in his arms unconscious. "Kakashi-Sensei? How did you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

 _'Of course, he use substitution.' he thought to himself._

"I will explain you later. You need to take care of your wound first." he said as he put the two unconscious men down and kneed down in front of him. "Oh, that's all right. That will be fine." he said.

"Come on, Naruto, if you don't you will die from blood lost."

"Alright Alright." he said as he gave him his hand.

When his Sensei looked at it, it was already healing. _'It must be the Fox inside him' he thought._

He then wrapped the bandage around his palm. After that he walked towards their client, "You will need to do an explanation for this. Why are they targeting you? If this is a C-Rank mission, there won't be any B-Rank missing ninjas targeting you."

He started to sweat.

"Well , ... um .. um"

"This mission has turned into a B-Rank mission. So we can quit or continue this mission. And Naruto is already hurt."

"He will need a medical check up, right? Why don't we just quit?" asked Sakura.

But before he could answer. "Sakura, I am fine. I am not going to abandon this mission. Come on! We are almost there. We can't just quit. Please Kakashi-Sensei. Let's continue the mission." Naruto begged him.

He thought for awhile. He looked at the other members of the team. Satsuki kept silent the whole time. Finally he said "Okay, we will continue the mission but you will have to pay for the B-Rank mission after this." he said.

"Come on team." he said as he continued to walk.

The other members of the team also followed him. While they were walking, Satsuki came towards Naruto. She was feeling a bit guilty. It's because of her that his palm got pierced. He noticed that someone came close to him and turned his head around to see who it is. "Huh? Satsuki? Is there anything you want to tell to me?" he asked.

"Well, ... um ... I am sorry. If I was trembling at that time, you wouldn't be hurt."

"That's fine, Satsuki. I am completely fine. See?" he said as he unwrapped the bandage around his palm. His wound was completely healed. "H-How did you heal so fast?"

"I don't know too. I guess I am a fast healer." he lied. He knew the reason why. He knew that the Nine-tailed fox inside him was healing him. But he didn't want tell her right now.

After about walking for an hour, their Sensei stopped walking. "Is there something wrong Sensei?" asked Sakura. He didn't reply but continued to stare at a spot he was looking.

"Duck!" shouted Kakashi. A large blade was thrown towards the client.

All of them kneed down to dodge it. It then hit the tree behind it. A man then appeared on the blade. The lower part of his mouth is bandaged. He was wearing a long purple pants with no shirt.

"Huh? No wonder that the Demon brothers failed. They had to deal with Sharingan no Kakashi."

 _'Sharingan? What the hell is that?' thought Naruto._

"Zabuza Momochi, the A-Rank Missing Nin from Mist."

"I am glad that you recognize me. But I don't have time for introduction. I have to kill the bridge builder."

"Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura protect the bridge builder. I will deal with him." he ordered. The three ninjas surrounded the client. He uncovered his left eye. His left eye was a red one with three tomoes.

 _'So that's Sharingan?' thought Naruto._

 _'How did he have that? Is he an Uchiha?' thought Satsuki._

The mist around them started to get thicker and thicker. "Is this his Jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will protect you all with my life." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

The Mist Ninja then appeared between in the middle of the group. "It's over." he said as he swung his blade. But their Jonin Sensei appeared in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Not bad." said the missing Nin.

"But not good enough." The missing nin turned into water. And he appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half. But he turned into water again. _'When did he copied my technique?' he thought._ The copy ninja then appeared behind him pointing a kunai to his neck. "It's over."

But the mist ninja just smiled and turned into water. _'What!?'_ Kakashi widened his eyes. A man then kicked him in the gut and he fell into the lake beside him. He tried to get up but he couldn't. "This water is not just normal one. I add some chakra to it. So you won't be able to move any more." he said as he formed another Mizu Bushin beside Kakashi trap him.

"Ugoku Suiro no Jutsu"

Kakashi was now trapped inside the water prison. "Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura, Tazuna run!" he shouted inside the ball of water.

"You won't escape me." he said to the group.

"Who said we are running away?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you don't understand. He is dangerous!" Kakashi shouted.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-Sensei. We will free you." he said back.

"Tough talks coming from a kid." he insulted.

Naruto just smiled. Suddenly dozens of clones burst from the ground and surrounded Zabuza. _'Nani!?' thought Zabuza._

"Satsuki." he said. The girl nodded. _'So that's your plan.' thought the girl._

Zabuza wiped out all the clones using his blade. "Huh? Not bad kid." He then rushed towards Naruto to strike him. But he blocked it with his kunai. Two more Naruto appeared beside him and kicked him up. But he flipped back to avoid it. But Satsuki was already there to strike him. So he suddenly swapped himself with the clone.

The clone then turned into water. He created another Mizu Bushin to fight with Naruto. This time the real one was trapping Kakashi. _'Shit, I think we will need to go to the one in the back first.'_

Satsuki then jumped beside Naruto for the next combine attack. This time she took out a Wind Mill Shuriken from the Naruto's back. She threw it towards the mist Ninja. Naruto then made a cross hand sign and one Shurikens appeared beside it.

He caught one of the shuriken with his free hand and he jumped up to avoid the other. But the other Shuriken turned into Naruto with another Wind Mill Shuriken. He threw it towards his hand. He now had no choice but to free Kakashi.

He took out his hand from the water prison to avoid it. He then spun the Shuriken in the hand to throw it towards Naruto. But with a poof of smoke it disappeared. _'Nani!?'_

Their jonin Sensei then kicked him in the jaw. He was sent back to the water.

"Naruto, Satsuki. I will handle it from now."

The two of them nodded. And the Naruto in the water turned into poof of smoke. _'He really knows how to use Kage Bushin.' thought Kakashi._

The Mist Ninja then got up and stood on the water. He started to form hand seals which were copied by Kakashi. But when he finished the hand seals, Kakashi also finished at the same time. Two large water dragons appeared beside them and started to crush each other.

The mist Ninja then started to form another hand seals. But before he could finish, Water Cannons shot towards him. He avoided those. _'How can he know what I am going to do? Can he read-'_

"Your mind?"

His eyes widened.

He then ran around the water. Kakashi did the same at the same time. When he stopped, Kakashi stopped too. _'Can he see-'_

"the future? Yes. Your future is death."

A big ball of water crashed Zabuza and he was drowned inside the water. The water level started to raise and he was sent crashed towards the tree. Kakashi then threw three kunai towards him. All of them hit him at his hands and legs. "Any last words?" asked Kakashi.

But three senbons hit him in the neck and killed him.

The Team 7 and the client looked at who threw it and saw a kid standing on a tree with a mask.

"Thanks for taking him down. I am going to take him back to Mizukage." he said as he disappeared with Zabuza.

"Come on team. This is over. Let's head to Tazuna's house." he said. Soon he fell to the ground and lost his consciousness...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I still don't like the fighting scene. It feels a little bit weird. But I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I am planning to give Naruto Mangekyo Sharingan. But, ... still don't know what Susano' color he should have. Orange? Yellow? Red? I don't know. None of them looks fine. Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggest me. See ya in the next chaper. The next chapter will be a little late.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. The Final Battle

**Here comes the next chapter. What do you guys think? Will I save Haku? Or let her die just like in anime. Read and find out! Enjoy!  
**

 **I don't own Naruto. ;)  
**

 **Published: 21/1/2019  
**

 **Rechecked: -**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

 **The Next Morning**

Kakashi then woke up inside a house. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His whole body was aching. He heard that someone came into his room followed by four others. Two girls, a man and a woman. Actually it is not his room. But let's just say that. "Yo! Kakashi-Sensei, alreday awake?" asked a boy in orange jumpsuit.

"Oh Naruto, yeah I am. I am glad that you all are fine." said the lying man.

"Of course we are fine. We are your top students!" he shouted.

He just eye smiled.

Suddenly, Naruto's mood turned serious. "Kakashi-Sensei, I have something to tell."

"Huh?"

"I think Zabuza is still alive."

Everyone in the room widened their eyes except Kakashi. "So you also noticed, huh?" he said.

Naruto just nodded.

"Normally, hunter nins just take the head to the kage for proof ensure it. And the weapon he used is not used for killing. It's mostly used in medical."

He nodded again.

"So he will be back again?" asked Satsuki.

"Yep. I think he will. And we will need to train to become stronger if we meet them again." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-san, you won't be able to move for about today." a woman said.

"Don't worry. I will be fine. I will just show them what to do." he said as he got out of his bed.

"Follow me." he said as he started to walk outside the room. The three ninjas followed him. And soon they reached a forest.

"Okay Today I am going to give you guys a chakra control lessons."

"How will it make us stronger?" asked Sakura.

"When ninjas fight, they have to use chakra. So if you can control chakra well, there will be less wastefulness of chakra. And you will be able to learn jutsu more easily in future." he said.

"That's good! So how will we train chakra control?" asked Naruto.

"Tree climbing."

"Huhhh?" the three of them asked.

"It's not like normal tree climbing. You have to climb without using your hands." he said.

The three of them looked at him confusedly.

"Let me show you how." he said as he built up his chakra on his feet and started to walk on the tree without using his hand.

"Wow, that's so cool!" shouted Naruto.

Their Sensei then threw three kunai in front of them. "Pick them up and mark your progress." he said.

"Okay!" shouted Naruto as he tried to ran up the tree. But he fell after three or four steps.

When Satsuki tried, she could only do about five or six.

 _'Hmm ... it will be hard for Naruto since he has too much chakra. And Satsuki, that is not bad for a first try.' Kakashi thought._

While the two of them fell down, Sakura shouted at them. "Hey guys!" She was now at the top branch. _'I thought so she has the best chakra control' thought Kakashi._

"Nice job Sakura. Looks like you have the best chakra control." he praised his student.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." she said with a slight blush.

"Now, Naruto, Satsuki, train until you guys get to the top."

"Hai!" they both answered.

"Sakura, you come with me to guard the bridge builder." he said as he left them.

"Hai! See ya Naruto, Satsuki." she said as she followed him.

The two of them waved them back.

"Alright Satsuki, Let's do this!" he cheered her and himself up. She nodded. The two of them started to train.

After about training for 4 hours, it was afternoon by now. Naruto almost reach the top. But he still fell down when he was about to reach the top. Satsuki had also achieved as much as Naruto. She could almost reach the top too.

Naruto jumped down from a tree branch and landed on the ground. "Hey Satsuki,"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"It's almost lunch. Why don't we take a break? I am going to go pick up some fruits."

"Alright. I will be waiting for you here." she said as she laid on the ground. She was worn out.

Naruto then left her to pick up some fruits. On his way to pick up some fruits, he found a girl in pink kimono picking up some herbs.

"Hello sis" he said as he waved at the girl.

The girl noticed him and turned around. She saw that he was wearing a leaf Hitai-ate. She smiled back at Naruto. Naruto then walked over to her. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest, sis?" he asked.

"Oh, I am picking some medical herbs for my _friend_. He is seriously ill right now."

Naruto then helped her picked up the herbs. "Why are you doing this in the middle of the forest in the afternoon?" asked Naruto.

"You too, What have you been doing in a place like this in the afternoon?" she asked back.

Naruto then smiled and said "Training with my friend."

The girl just looked at him confusedly.

"I am a shinobi."

"Wow, so you might really be strong." she said.

"Yep."

"But ... why are you training if you already are strong."

"As for me, I want to get stronger! To become the best shinobi in my village."

"Is that for your own sake or for somebody's sake?"

"Huh?"

The girl then laughed and asked "Do you have somebody precious in your life?"

He thought for awhile and nodded. "That's good, ya know. When a person has something precious the want to protect, he can become truly strong."

Naruto thought for awhile.

"You will certainly become strong." she said as she stood up.

"Oh and ... I am a man."

 _'What the hell? He is as cute as Satsuki.' thought Naruto._

She started to walk away from him with her basket. Naruto then continued to pick up the fruits and returned to his friend, Satsuki. "Yo Satsuki, I am back."

"What is taking you so long?"

"Sorry about that." he said as he sat down beside her and shared the fruits he gathered with her.

"Naruto did you see someone while you were picking the fruits?"

"Huh? N-No"

"Hmm ... strange. I smell a girl's scent on you." she said as she leaned closer to her.

"R-Really? M-Maybe y-you are just o-overthinking."

"Hmmm... Alright, let's continue training." she said as she had the final bite. She then stood up and the two of them started to continue their training.

 **At Night**

The other people were waiting at the Tazuna's house for Naruto and Satsuki's arrival. But they still haven't show up yet. It was already dinner time. And the two of them is late. Suddenly the door opened and the two ninjas came in. "Yo, we are back!" shouted Naruto.

"How did the training go?" asked Kakashi.

"We both made it to the top!" answered Naruto.

"Nice job. Come on, You two. Let's have dinner." Kakashi said.

The two of them sat down on the chair to have their dinner. A boy was sitting in front of them. The two of them started to have their dinner. But not the boy. Naruto noticed this but he kept eating his dinner. After they had had their dinner, the boy finally spoke.

"No matter how hard you try you will never be able to defeat Gato."

"And why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Because the weak can never beat the strong no matter how much they try. They always lose."

"I don't know what's your problem. But I don't believe in that. A person will become strong if he try hard enough."

"You don't know anything about this country. You are always just laughing and play around. You have never faced the hardship in your life. The poverty, the starvings and everything!" Tears started to fall in his eyes.

"Ya know, my whole life has been like hell since I was born. I was kicked out of the orphanage since I was 5 and lived in the streets until the Hokage's Anbu found me. I never knew who my parents were. I had no one except my friends. You still have your grandpa, your mother to protect. So stop being a crybaby." he said to the boy. He then left room.

The boy also left the room. "Is that the truth?" asked Sakura to her Sensei.

"Huh?"

"Everything Naruto said about his life."

"Yes, he really faced all those. And there are also a lot more he didn't tell." her Sensei replied.

"Satsuki follow me. I have _something_ to tell you." he said as he left the room and went outside. The girl then followed him.

 **The Next Morning**

Everyone was getting ready to left the house and guard the bridge builder. But Naruto was still sleeping. "Are you sure you are well now, Kakashi-san?" asked the woman.

"Yep, I am fine now. And we will be leaving, now. Tell Naruto to come to bridge when he wakes up." he said.

The four of them left the house and went to the bridge which was still in progress. After about a few minutes later, Naruto woke up in his room. "Ouch, why my head is hurting?" he asked himself.

 _'Oh right, yesterday when I was I lost control and fell to the ground with the head.' he thought himself._

He then got out of his bed and wore his clothes. He went downstairs but saw no one except a woman. "Huh? Where is everyone?" asked Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, your sensei had already left. You should catch them up." she replied.

"Ah, right. See ya!" he said as he left the woman.

 **With Kakashi**

When they reached there, they saw that all the other bridge builders were injured lying in the ground. "What the hell!?" said Tazuna.

The mist around them started to get thicker and thicker. "Satsuki, Sakura get ready!" Kakashi said. The team then surrounded the man and pulled out their kunai.

"It's Zabuza, isn't it?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. Be careful. The hunter nin might be with him."

The three of them went into their fighting stance. Satsuki was trembling a bit.

"Sorry to made you wait, Kakashi. It seems that those brats are still with you. That one is still trembling." someone said in the mist.

Suddenly 4 Zabuza appeared in front of them surrounding them from every side. Satsuki just smiled. Her eyes turned red with one tomoe each. "Satsuki do it!" shouted Kakashi.

She slashed all the 4 clones and all of them turned into water.

"Hmm ... so you have awakened your Sharingan, huh? Looks like you have got an opponent Haku." said Zabuza.

The hunter nin appeared beside Zabuza. "It seems so."

 **At Tazuna's House**

The two swordsmen appeared in front of the door. The two of them went inside. And grabbed the woman's hand. "You are coming with us." one of the man said.

Inari then heard voices and came out of the bathroom. He saw that there were two men in front of his mother. "Mom!"

"Hey, did Gato ask for two?" a bigger man asked.

"No." the other one replied.

"So I will slice this little guy." he said as he pulled out his sword.

"Wait!" his mother shouted.

"Don't do anything to him. Just take me." she said.

"Alright then." he put his sword back. "I will let him live."

He then tied the woman with a rope and took her. The boy was left crying. _'I am sorry mom. I couldn't fight back. I was too scared.' he thought while crying._

Suddenly the door crashed open and revealed that the earlier was on the floor lying unconscious with cuts on his body.

"Sorry for taking so long!" shouted Naruto.

"You little punk!" shouted another man and rushed towards him from the back.

Two shadow clones appeared behind him and knocked him out. He then tied the two bandits with the rope and freed his mother. "Inari, I will leave things here. I am going to now, alright?"

"O-Okay." Inari replied.

 **The Same Time with Kakashi**

"Satsuki, take the hunter nin. I will handle Zabuza." said Kakashi.

"Alright." replied Satsuki.

"Sakura protect Tazuna."

She nodded.

Haku then rushed towards Satsuki and struck her. But she blocked it with her kunai. Kakashi then rushed towards Zabuza and started to attack him.

"No one can beat Haku in speed." said Zabuza.

"Let's see."

Haku tried to hit her again and again but all of those were blocked by Satsuki. "If you back down, I won't need to kill you." said the hunter nin.

"You won't be able to keep up with my speed." continued the hunter nin.

"Hn"

The hunter nin then started to perform one-hand seals. "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho"

Water around them started to freeze and form ice senbons which aim towards them. _'Remember the training.' thought Satsuki_.

All the needles struck at them and Haku flipped back to avoid it. When the smoke cleared, it revealed no sign of Satsuki. She jumped up using chakra to avoid it. She threw 3 shurikens towards the hunter nin. But the hunter nin just avoided those.

Satsuki then appeared behind hunter nin and punched him but he blocked with. With the other hand she threw a kunai towards his face. He ducked down to avoid it but her leg kicked him in the face and the hunter nin was sent back.

"Looks like you are not as fast as you thought." said Satsuki.

Zabuza just laughed. The hunter nin then got up from the ground. Chakra started to form around the hunter nin. "Sorry that it has come to this." he said as he formed a hand seal. Ice mirrors started form around Satsuki and surrounded her.

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"

The hunter nin then went into the mirrors. His images appeared in every mirror surrounding Satsuki. Kakashi rushed towards the mirrors to help her but Zabuza appeared in front of him and kicked him. But it was blocked by Kakashi. "You opponent is me." said Zabuza.

"Now let me show you my real speed." the hunter nin said. He then started to throw senbons towards Satsuki. It hit her body. She screamed in pain. Sakura rushed towards the mirrors and threw a kunai towards Satsuki to help her. But it was caught by the hunter nin.

"What the hell!?" said Sakura.

Suddenly a shuriken hit Haku in the face and knocked the hunter nin out of the mirror. He was caught off guard and fell onto the ground. Naruto then appeared beside Satsuki. "You alright?" he asked her. She just nodded. _'Is that Sharigan? Wow, when did she awaken it?' he thought as he saw her eyes._ But he decided that he will ask her later and started to help her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said as he helped her to get up.

"Who said I am letting you out?" asked the hunter nin as he got up from ground. He then slipped into the mirror.

 _'What the hell!?' thought Naruto._

The hunter nin started to shoot the senbons towards them. Naruto used his kunai to deflect them. But some of them hit Naruto. Satsuki could avoid all the senbons with the help of the Sharingan.

"Naruto, you alright?" asked Satsuki.

"Yeah," he said as he took out some of the senbons which were on his legs and hands.

"We need to destroy these mirrors." said Satsuki.

The two of them did the same hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The two of them breathed a big fireball each. The two fireballs combined and formed a huge one. The mirrors started to melt. _'What the hell!?' thought the hunter nin._

But the fireball disappeared before the mirrors got broken. _'Shit, this is not strong enough. One of us has to sacrifice to escape from here.' he thought._ Naruto then whispered something into her ears. "You sure?" asked Satsuki. "Yep. Believe me." She just nodded.

She then started to run outside the mirrors. Haku threw his senbons towards her. When she noticed the senbons it was already too late. She couldn't deflect or avoid those. She closed her eyes and prepared to get hit. But the senbons never hit her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Naruto took the hit for her.

"W-Why did you stop? D-Didn't I told you to keep running w-whatever it happens." said Naruto. Her eyes widened at it.

"N-Naruto. W-Why? Why did you take my hit?" asked Satsuki.

"I-Isn't it o-obvious? You are my f-friend. I-I will do anything to protect my friend." he then fell onto the ground. But she grabbed him before he hit the ground. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"D-Don't cry Satsuki. I-I will always protect you. I would even give my life for you..." he said his last words and lost his consciousness. Tears rolled down from her cheeks and soaked Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

Haku then came out of the mirror. "Is this the first time you see a friend die? You should get used to it because this is a part of being a ninja."

"Shut up!" she shouted. Her eyes had changed into two tomoes each. She put Naruto softly on the ground and rushed towards Haku to attack him. Haku readied himself to block it but she disappeared in front of him. She reappeared back behind him and sliced him with a kunai. "I am gonna kill you!" said Satsuki.

She rushed towards him again. She struck his whole body. The hunter nin screamed in pain. And fell back onto the ground. Satsuki kicked him in the face. But this time the hunter nin caught her leg and threw her towards Naruto. He quickly went back into one of his mirror.

"That's enough. I will end this game now." he said as he threw the senbons towards Satsuki. This time a red chakra deflected all of them. _'Huh? what's that?' thought both of them._

Satsuki looked around and saw that the red chakra that protected her was flowing out from Naruto's stomach. It started to form a shape of a fox. _'What the hell is this chakra?' thought Haku._

The red chakra coated Naruto around and it started to heal him. The senbons in his body were broken into pieces. His nails became sharper. His hands became larger. And his whiskers became thicker. His eyes were still closed. The red chakra pushed him up from the ground. He was now crawling like an animal.

His eyes shot open. They were no longer blue. They became red with a vertical slit. "Don't. Hurt. Her." he said as he rushed towards the mirror where Haku was in. _'He is fast.' thought Haku._

Naruto then punched Haku in the face. He was punched out of his mirror and all his mirrors broke into pieces. The hunter nin fell down onto the ground.

Naruto rushed toward him to give him a finishing blow. But the mask cracked opened and revealed a familiar face. Naruto's fist didn't hit. It stopped in front of his face. "You are the one from yesterday." said Naruto.

"Even through I almost killed you, you can't kill me?" asked the boy.

"Damn it!" he said as he punched him. The red chakra disappeared from him as his raging stopped.

"But why, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-san, he is my precious person. I will do anything he ask. I am his tool. His tool to use."

"You are nobody's tool." he said as he punched him in the face again. The other boy started to spit some blood.

"I am. Now I am just a broken tool for Zabuza. I can't be used anymore. Finish me Naruto." said Haku as he stood up again.

"You don't need to sacrifice your own life for him."

"I am alive now because of him. I will sacrifice myself for my precious person. That's the way of this world. One has to sacrifice for the other's good." said Haku.

Naruto just stood still. Thinking about what he said. "Is that really the only way?"

"Yes Naruto. You will understand it one day. Now finish me Naruto. Kill me." Haku said.

Naruto took out a kunai and rushed towards Haku. The mist around then started get thinner and thinner. Haku then saw his master, Zabuza was about to be killed by Kakashi. He suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand and slammed him to the ground.

"I am sorry Naruto. I still have one last thing to do." he said as he disappeared in front of him.

Kakashi was about to hit Zabuza with Chidori. He couldn't avoid it. Ninja Hounds were biting him and pinned him down. But Haku appeared in front of Zabuza and blocked the attack for him.

His heart got pierced by Kakashi's hand. It also made a hole in Zabuza's left arm.

The mist then cleared. "So that's the end of the Demon of the Hidden Mist, huh?" said someone smugly.

Everyone turned around to look who he is. There was a group of bandits. In front of them, was Gato

"...good wasn't planning to pay you anything. This just made things easier. "

"Anyone who kills Zabuza will be awards 20000 ryo!" shouted Gato.

The thugs started to charge towards Zabuza. "Hey Kakashi, would you mind lending me a kunai?"

Kakashi tossed a kunai towards him. He caught it with his mouth and started to rush towards the crowd. He killed everyone who stood in his way and ran straight to Gato. He hit directly to Gato's heart with the kunai in his mouth.

Zabuza walked back a little. The kunai is still pinned in Gato's heart. Zabuza then kicked directly to the kunai and the kunai went past straight through his heart. The man then fell into the water. Zabuza then fell on the ground,

Gato's men then ran away. Their leader has fallen. So they just retreated.

After that Kakashi walked towards Zabuza. He saw that Zabuza was barely alive. "Take me near to Haku." said Zabuza. Kakashi carried him and put him near Haku.

"I wish I could have treated him better than this." he said his last words and died...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys like it. My exams will only finish after next 3 days. So I don't have much time to write these days. I still haven't learn biology and chemistry. So the next chapter will be late too. Anyway, see ya in the next one.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **First thing first. I won't quit writing this story. I will be back after my school final exams. Sorry about that. I won't be able to use my pc these days. That's why I can't upload. I don't have much to say so see ya in the next chapter ... or next month! ;)**


End file.
